1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle position-adjustment structure of a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, a handle position-adjustment structure of a straddle type vehicle is known that includes a long hole provided on a top face of a top bridge of a steering device; a fixing member (fixing bolt) inserted into the long hole from above and a handle to which the above fixing member is fastened below the top bridge wherein the handle position is adjustable by loosening the fixing member, and rotating the handle around the front fork. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-274564.
However, since the long hole is provided on the top face of the top bridge in the above conventional handle position-adjustment structure, rainwater tends to enter from the long hole. In addition, since a stepped part is provided, rainwater tends to pool inside the long hole, and the fixing member is sometimes bonded due to the influence of rainwater. This leads to a problem in maintainability. In addition, when arranging the handle position-adjustment structure, including the fixing member in consideration of the maintainability, it is desirable that any influence on the appearance of the vehicle be avoided.